Hermione's Decision
by gary loves sporks
Summary: One shot. Such a simple gesture is taken so far. Hermione has spent the summer with her best friends, hunting Voldie… But when her school letters arrive, can she really give up all her hard work over the years? short n sweet, unlike this summary.


_Hermione's Decision_

Summary: One shot. Such a simple gesture is taken so far. Hermione has spent the summer with her best friends, hunting Voldie… But when her school letters arrive, can she really give up all her hard work over the years? No pairings, possible sequels.

AN: I mean it about no pairings, even if it seems like there are. Your minds are free to wander.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, my GIR replica does. (if u seriously try to sue me… 'shakes head')

For all you unedermacated peoples,

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

--

Hermione bit her lip and looked at the letters again:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Due to recent unfortunate events, it is now _my_ duty to tell you that despite all these negative happenings, Hogwarts' School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is still open and accepting students._

_We here at the institution believe that it was not in the previous Headmaster's ideas to close the school, no matter how serious things are. While we here have faced this type of decision before, five years ago at the latest, we have never before had to face this decision without the help of such an ingenious man such as Albus Dumbeldore._

_And so it has been decided that the school remain open to students and teachers alike, and no matter what population we have here, classes will resume._

_We hope that Hogwarts is still in your general interest._

_With all due respects,_

_Professor McGonagoll_

_Headmaster_

Another with her school book listings… A more personal letter from the Headmaster:

_Ms Hermione Granger,_

_It has come to my attention that you, along with Mr Harry Potter and Mr Ronald Weasley have pursued certain responsibilities over the vacations this summer._

_While we all understand that you feel responsible for certain actions over the years, we also feel that your education is important to you, as you have displayed to us over the years._

_If you come to understand that we are all praying for your luck and success in education as well as in the 'real world', then you understand why we here all believe that you will be somewhat happy to know that all your hard work over the years has gained you the prestigious position of Head Girl._

_We offer you all our congratulations, and hope you realize this window of opportunity._

_Sincerely,_

_Hogwarts' Staff_

Hermione sighed. Flipping the badge through her fingers of her hand while reading the letters, only received a few days ago but already folded and creased to the point they were limp in her hands.

Similar letters had been sent to her two best friends and had been torn up instantly, along with a few laughs.

Hermione did no such thing. She had read and reread the letters many time, and fiddled the badge even more.

_Window of opportunity._

Would she look back on this with regret? If they succeeded to finish off Voldemort and were still alive, would she wish she had gone back to school? Would she wish she had taken McGonagoll's advice and pursue this after she completed her scholastic career?

The only reason these thoughts hadn't been on her conscience all summer had been because she honestly thought McGonagoll wasn't opening the school.

How many parents were actually willing to send their children off away from their protection for a whole year, while Voldemort is at his peak.

_Window of opportunity._

A muggle police car siren wailed loudly next to her window, catching her attention.

It was 5 am, and the boys were asleep after a hard night of research. Hermione smiled at the thought. Although it wasn't the type of research she enjoyed, they were working hard…and that's why it came to no surprise that the idea of going back to school didn't cross their minds twice.

But perhaps not as asleep as she thought.

A knock came at her door, dragging her attention from the window. Looking around at her surroundings, bare floor and letters scattered on her bed, Hermione hesitated.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked, received by a soft bark of laughter and mutterings about 'paranoia.'

"Its me, Hermione." Came the gruff answer of the one and only Ronald Weasley.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come in, Ron."

He stepped into her room quietly, an obvious sign he was tired.

"What are you doing up?" She asked him as he looked around.

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I could ask you the same thing." He answered quietly, staring pointedly at the letters on the bed.

Hermione licked her lips and looked back out the window as Ron sighed.

"Hermione…" He sat next to her but she did not pull her attention away from the distant horizon. Ron sighed again and this time she looked up.

There was only one word to describe how Ron had looked lately: tired.

While Harry lived off of two hours of sleep, as long as they got further and found a new clue about the Dark Lord, Ron was not faring so well.

While he was adamant about helping his best friend, he could not deny he couldn't use a good nights sleep.

And yet, Ron was much stronger than Hermione. Ron was stubborn and wholly believed in everything Harry said.

They were going to find Voldemort.

Harry wasn't going to die.

They weren't going to have any problems once Voldemort was killed…

But Hermione had alot of time to think lately…

What if Harry would have to sacrifice himself in order for Voldemort to be finished off?

If that happened…Hermione didn't know what she would do.

And what about the happy possibility that Voldemort is finished off, never to return, not even as a ghost?

What would they do with themselves?

Ever since the happy day Hermione found out she was a witch, she had looked forward to her final year at Hogwarts and the life she would pursue afterwards.

Was this the life she had envisioned?

In short, no.

Not once in all her life did she imagine herself willingly giving up school to end evil in the world. Nope, she had never envisioned herself as the hero.

Still…for Harry's sake.

It was for Harry that herself and Ron did any of this.

"Hermione…" Hermione snapped her head to Ron. "…You didn't tell me you made Head Girl."

Hermione shrugged and looked out the window again.

Ron sighed and pulled her face to look at his. His tired eyes were full of sadness.

Hermione looked down so as not to look at him and he let her go.

He walked towards the door.

"Is this really what you want, Ron?"

Ron stiffened but did not walk away. "I could ask you the same thing."

Hermione hesitated, uncomfortable. "If you must know, no. It isn't."

Ron turned to her again. "Hermione I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this for Harry. He needs us and you know it. Can you imagine where he would be without us?"

"I'd have probably died." Came a voice from behind.

Ron's head snapped back to Harry, who was standing in the doorway with a weak smile on his face.

"So when did the pajama party start?"

He walked over to Hermione's bed. Making no reaction of surprise to the papers strewn across her bed, he moved them and sat besides her.

Ron, now feeling a little left out, walked towards them and took seat on a folding chair across from the bed.

No one knew what to say, if anything was to be said at all.

Hermione decided she had to say _something_.

"Good morning Harry."

Ron took up the innocent conversation. "Didn't mean to wake you, mate."

Harry sighed. "Guys I seriously don't want you to go through with this. I'm not saying you should back out if you aren't into it. I'm saying I don't want you to go through with this. You guys are my best friends, and I know that you can't do this… not for much longer anyways. It isn't _healthy_ for you… you should go back to school."

At the start of his speech Ron and Hermione had made gestures and sounds of protests, but he paid no heed. He had to say this.

Ron got his words together first. "No way, mate. I'm not going back to school unless you are. Its not healthy for you to do this on your own. We understand that, that's why we're here. We're you're best buds and there's way I'm going to back out now, we feel so close…"

Hermione looked up at the end of the speech to find both boys staring at her. Taken back, Hermione opened her mouth…but didn't know what to say…

Harry looked sad, but smiled. "Hermione you're the smartest girl, smartest witch, and smartest friend I could ever hope to have…I mean it. I don't want you to throw it all away."

Hermione shook her head, her curls falling over her shoulder. "Harry there's nothing I would rather do than be here with you…"

Harry sighed. "But Hermione, there is something you _should_ want to be doing."

Hermione spoke up, her voice rising. "Ok, so maybe I _do_ want to do it. Maybe I want to ditch you all go be head girl. But you know what Harry?" her voice lowered and steadied. "Ron? I want to be with you more. You guys are so much more important than-"

"No Hermione." Harry's voice was strong. "I've already messed up your summer, I refuse to mess up your life."

Hermione's face contorted, ready for the debate.

Ron put his hand on her shoulder and spoke softly. "Hermione, don't fight it… you know he's right.

Hermione looked ready to cry. "I don't want to be in school when-"

"You won't. Hermione don't think we won't keep you posted. If we find one of Voldemort's toenail clippings… believe me, you'll know."

Hermione sobbed in laughter and relief… she couldn't believe it, she was going to school again…

Harry spoke again. "We'll visit you at Hogsmeade, we'll see you off at King's Cross, heck we'll go to Diagon Alley and I'll buy you an owl."

Hermione smiled at them. "Oh…" She breathed and hugged them both, very tightly.

"I hope you mean it. If you find one of Voldemort's pubic hairs, I better know." She laughed and finished. "What would I do without you two."

Harry looked happy but disgusted (about Voldemort's pubic growth) but Ron looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hermione are you psycho? We're going to need all the help we can get, and hell, you're the smartest… _thing_ I've ever met." Ron shook his head as Hermione enveloped them into another hug. "Hell, what would _we _do without _you_?"

I guess they'll have to find that out for themselves…

--

**Hello all!**

**I wrote this because I got my school schedule and decided 'lets go write a fanfiction about it, yea!'**

**So…there you go**

**I hope u all go review, because I found out they weren't lying when they said they know who reads and doesn't review.**

**Crazy, huh?**

**Anyways, I also wrote this in hopes that, duh, people will read it.**

**I would love for people to take up where my story leaves off…that's because I've seen so many stories that say 'screw jk and the HBP, I'm writing my own story."**

**Well, its just I would like to be able to interact my story with the HBP. It's kinda important, you know.**

**Anyways, another thing I'd like to add (that I hope no one minds) is a book recommendation. I think you should all go read "Son of the Mob"**

**Its an excellent book, but mainly because it reminds me of my favorite Harry Potter character, Draco Malfoy. I can't help it, they give 'villains' good storylines. **

**That's also why I wrote this. Since I am a Draco fan, all the stories I read completely blow off the HBP because…well…Draco's a bad guy.**

**Omg I've talked for way too long. I'm so sorry.**

**Please review!**

**:) Mary**


End file.
